Act IV. The Betrayal
The Betrayal (ザ・ビトレイヤル, Za Bitoreiyaru) is the fourth track of The Cold Embrace Of Fear. Lyrics ''The Cold Embrace Of Fear'' Booklet Lyrics IRAS: “What many believed was only a legend Was now lying in front of me… There it was… Erian's book of the holy angels… The testament of all the heavens… beckoning to me… A black dragon made of stone stood guard over it Threatening with outstretched wings… As I drew closer my heart pounded But I cast off my fear and in the next instant… I opened the book… ” KING URIEL: “What Erian had written 5000 years before Was now finally before their eyes” (Suddenly Tarish raises a knife to Iras's throat) DARGOR: Elf of the caves! KHAAS: Tarish, what in God's name are you doing? IRAS: You… insane… fool! TARISH: I do what must be done… DARGOR: Let him go! TARISH: Give me the book and I will spare the life Of this old wizard! LOTHEN: Traitor… IRAS: He knows not what he's doing! TARISH: I know very well what I am doing… Hand it to me… Give it to me… or he will die! KHAAS: All right… take the book but let Iras go… IRAS: Nooo… (In the next instant Khaas and Dargor attack Tarish) IRAS: Take it… from him! TARISH: Fools… this belongs to the Black Order… DARGOR: Leave it… leave it! IRAS: Ahhh… I'm bleeding… LOTHEN: Help him… IRAS: Do not let him escape… go after him… We must have the book… DARGOR: I will return with it! IRAS: “As I lay wounded… An incredible pain shooting through my head… I saw Dargor struggling with Tarish… he won! But before dying, the elf king was able To tear some pages out of Erian's book… Then everything turned to black…” Actual Lyrics IRAS: “What many believed was only a legend was now lying in front of me… There it was… Erian's book of the holy angels… The testament of all the heavens… beckoning… to me… A black dragon made of stone stood guard over it, threatening with outstretched wings… As I drew closer, my heart pounded but I cast off my fear… The next instant… I opened the book… ” KING URIEL: “What Erian had written 5000 years before, was now, finally, before their eyes” (Suddenly Tarish raises a knife to Iras's throat) DARGOR: Elf of the caves! KHAAS: Tarish, what in God's name are you doing? IRAS: You… insane… fool! TARISH: I do what must be done… DARGOR: Let him go! (Dargor engages Tarish, and a velitation ensues) TARISH: Agh! DARGOR: Ouh! TARISH?: Agah! (*Tarish panting*) DARGOR: Auh! (Tarish, still panting moves back) TARISH: Give me the book… *pant* *pant* and I will spare the life of this old wizard! LOTHEN: Traitor…faint (a blow lands, and Khaas? yelps in pain) IRAS: He knows not what he's doing! TARISH: I know very well what I am doing… TARISH: Hand it to me… TARISH: Give it to me…! …or he will die! KHAAS: All right…! …take the book but let Iras go… IRAS: Nooo…! (*They drop the book*) Tarish?: Take it! Drop it! (In the next instant Khaas and Dargor attack Tarish) IRAS: Fools…! TARISH: This belongs to the Black Order… DARGOR: Leave it… leave it! IRAS: Ahhh… I'm bleeding… (in background: Khaas struggling with Tarish) LOTHEN: Help him…faint IRAS: Do not let him escape…! Go after him, we must have the book… DARGOR: I will return with it! (Dargor rushes off towards Tarish) IRAS: “As I lay wounded… An incredible pain shooting through my head… I saw… Dargor, struggling with Tarish …he won! But before dying, the elf king was able to tear some pages… out of Erian's book… Then, everything turned… to black…” Japanese Lyrics - Japanese Lyrics (Translation) - Casting Lineup *Member - position Cast :*King Uriel - Christopher Lee. Trivia :*